Alone on the Battlefield
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Grimmjow, a war general, is the only surviver of an explosion. A mysterious man named Ichigo takes him in and nurtures him back to health and causes feelings to grow in Grimmjow he never thought could exist. But will those feelings change when he finds out that Ichigo has skeletons in his closet...ones that are coming back with a vengeance? War!fic
1. Prequel

**Hello everybody! This will be my first story under my new username. Don't expect this story to be updated very fast for school keeps me busy and away from my beloved stories. Flashbacks will be italizized and underlined.**

**Warning: Excessive language, gore, hinted yaoi, and overall very dark themed**

**I do not own Bleach. I simply own this plot.**

* * *

Bodies covered the field. Bombs exploded in the distance. A piece of rock hit him in the face, waking him up. He blearily opened his teal colored eyes and stared at the sky, which was a bleak grey. Smoke filled his nostrils every time he took in a shallow breath, his chest screaming in protest at the act. He refused to die; to simply lie down in defeat. He would fight until his last breath.

Finding some strength within himself, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, grinding his teeth as his whole body seemed to curl in upon itself in pain. He took in his surroundings, noting that he was the only one that still seemed to be breathing in the area.

Big oaks trees, some as thick as five men, were bent and broken at odd angles, all bending away from the blast sight. Pieces of arms laid beside him, all of which he pushed aside trying to get up. He had been the leading war general in over twenty two battles on the ongoing war with the Visards, a radical rebel group determined to build a 'New World' consisting of equality and socialism. After so many encounters will the Visards as well as other rebel groups, he had grow use to seeing dead comrades strew across a fields. So for him, it wasn't a big deal seeing the little remains of a once human-like face lying next to him. They had tested his mental state on a psychological test back after his fifteenth battle, which he failed, but they dismissed it as a 'Minor stress from War'. But in reality, they just couldn't afford to lose his ability to have no mercy on the enemy and quick thinking skills.

His eyes scanned the ground, trying to find a weapon that hadn't been turned into a piece scrape metal. Finding a Barrett(1) half hidden beneath some rock and dirt, he dusted it off before staggering to his feet, wiping away the blood that was dripping into his eyes.

_The man held a switch in his hand, standing in the middle of the field, smiling like an idiot_.

Shaking his head, he winced as flashes of memories flew by his eyes. His men hadn't listened to his orders to hold their ground. Instead, they charged at the man in the middle of the field, blinded by their rage and anger at the war, especially at the other sides purpose.

He regained control of his flashbacks, marching back in the direction of home base. It didn't matter weather he couldn't feel his left leg or not. He just had to get back and report his status on his battalion. A crackling noise echoed in the distance, almost to faint to hear. But he heard it, whipping his head towards the East, looking for some kind of sign that he wasn't alone. He slowly cocked the gun, raising it up to his shoulder, armed and ready to take down any enemy straggler within his line of sight.

The crackling echoed again and a dare-he-say-frightened voice filled the field.

"General? Private? Sargent? Is anybody there?" Something akin to relief washed over him as he hobbled over to the beaten up radio, noting that his hands were pale and shaking.

"This is General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, leading an mission called 'Jay Bird'. Who am I speaking to?"

"Thank god you're alive General. This is Private Ryan(2). What's your status?"

"Suicide bomber took out my battalion. I'm the only one alive." Ryan didn't answer back at that.

"I'm sorry Sir. We're sending a rescue team over there right now. Just hold on."

"Roger." A prickly feeling shot down Grimmjow's spine. He dropped the radio suddenly and scanned around. His gut feeling was telling him he wasn't alone on the field. Never one to ignore his 'feelings', he raised the gun, armed and ready. He jerked as his ears started ringing (a symptom of the blast). Black started coming through the edges of his vision. Seemed like he lost to much blood.

"Is anybody out here." a tenor voice called out. Thinking it was the enemy, he shot in the general direction of the voice, his reaction time considerably slower seeing as how he hit the tree three feet next to the man. Said man dived of the ground, raising what looked like a gun.

_'Awww, shit!'_

He heard the 'pist' of the gun, feeling something thunk against his shoulder. Glimpsing down, he frowned as he reached for the brightly colored tranquilizer dart.

"Wha?"

The world spun and he fell to the ground, the Barrett bouncing out of his hand and out of his reach. Blood pooled around his head as he opened the scab on his neck from where a piece metal had ran over the skin.

He watched as the man ran to him, noting that his hair was a shocking shade of orange. Orange head crouched near him, keeping enough distance in case he decided to attack.

"Who are you?" he asked, assessing his wounds (from a distance of course).

"None of your fucking business." Grimmjow muttered. He stared orange top down, thoroughly surprised when he stared right back at him, his honey colored eyes never leaving his. The man sighed before edging closer to him.

"Don't attack me, okay. I'm going to lift you up." Grimmjow watched the guy carefully, wincing as the guy grabbed his sore side; the side he landed on. Hissing, he gritted his teeth as he slowly rose to his feet. As soon as he was standing, he jerked the gun out of orange tops hands pointing the gun and what he thought was his head; it was hard to tell when it seemed like orange top had three heads.

"Put the gun down." orange top commanded/asked nicely.

"Stand your god damn ground." Grimmjow grunted out, feeling the tranquilizer work its way through his whole system. He kept a tight grip on the gun though, years of war engineering his mind to believe that having no weapon meant death, which in most cases it did.

Orange head sighed before walking up and yanking the gun out of his hands, leaving him defenseless as he fell forward, having no control of his body functions.

"Just hang on. I'm taking you to my house."

Grimmjow felt the world tilt, his eyes filled with the color of the sky. Orange top started walking with Grimmjow half slung onto his back, his feet dragging across the charred ground.

His eyes kept slipping shut, wanting to just take a long nap.

"Go to sleep." his captor said. Against his will, his body started doing just that, following the commands of the soothing voice.

_'Just my luck that I would get captured.'_ was Grimmjow's last thought, falling into a cold, hard slumber filled with dreams of flying body parts and dead comrades faces.

* * *

This is my new writing style I plan on using. Please tell me what you think of it. Should I keep using it or try something different? I hope you stick with this story and check out my profile page. :)

(1) A Barrett is a semi-automatic military gun

(2) I got the name from the movie, Saving Private Ryan.

Thank you for reading and as always...Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers. I'm sorry this story took so long to update. I've been busy with my college classes and have had hardly any spare time to do much else besides sleep. I have to thank my friends who helped me get through my little crisis I had a while ago. I'm much better now and expect some more stories out of me people (that is if i don't die from college first). Italicized means dreams or thoughts and underlined is flashbacks.**

**Warning!: Contains shounen ai (very light), gore, blood, and slight OCC'ness depending on how you think the characters should act.**

**I do not own Bleach, I simply own this plot and everything that comes along with it. If I did own Bleach, there would be ALOT of yaoi couples.**

* * *

_There was blood everywhere. It seemed to have seeped into his clothes and under his skin. No matter what he did, the color never seemed to lose its god awful tint._

_"Excuse me sir?"_

_Looking up (since when was he sitting on the ground?) he stared into cold, emotionless blue eyes. He tried to reach for the gun that he knew was by his side, but was frozen stiff, like he had no control over his body. The bomber smiled and started chuckling, which soon turned to cackling._

_"Oh my, are you afraid?" The guy asked him, leaning closer to Grimmjow's face, the rest of the strangers face in a haze; his mouth mere inches from Grimmjow's._

_"You're nothing but a murderer, Grimmjow."_

* * *

Cyan eyes shot open as he woke up from his nightmare. Aware that he was whimpering in fear like a kicked puppy, Grimmjow tried to take in slow, deep breaths, shoving the dream away to the recesses of his mind. As he moved his hand, he couldn't hold back the hiss of pain, growling low in his throat as a muscle in his arm decided to go numb all of a sudden. Slowly lowering his hand back onto the bed, he took in his surroundings; at least moving his eyes didn't hurt. The walls were simple white, brown curtains covering the only window in the room. A wooden nightstand next to him had a bowl on it with a rag in it. Glancing back up at the walls, he tried to find any clues as to where he exactly was.

_'No family pictures...the guy must be a hermit.'_ Thought Grimmjow. The sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention, his eyes coming to rest on orange hair. The man glanced up from whatever he was looking at on the floor and met his eyes.

"Glad you're awake. I was being to wonder if you were in a coma." He walked up to the side of bed, his eyes scanning him. Grimmjow took the time to take a good, hard look at him. His hair was a shocking orange, reaching just above his shoulders with his bangs framing his face. Tan skin covered his lithe frame, disappearing beneath his simple white shirt. He could vaguely make out a two silver loops through his shirt, hinting nipple rings. It seemed like the guy liked piercings for he also had three piercings in each ear and Grimmjow could have swore he caught a glimpse of shining silver in his mouth.

"So what's your name?" Orange haired asked, grabbing the cloth from the nightstand and started wiping away at the grim on his face.

"None yer damn business." Grimmjow snipped back, faking an accent.

"Don't fake your voice." Silently cursing orange top he switched back to his regular voice.

"Why you want to know my name?"

"You rather have me call you blueberry?" He asked with a hint of amusement in it, pressing the washcloth a little too hard on a cut. Grimmjow didn't reply, watching his 'savior' finish wiping off his face and neck, grabbing a roll of bandages off of the floor.

"Sit up. I need to change your wraps." After a grueling five minutes of his very pathetic attempts of sitting up, Grimmjow finally sat up, groaning as his muscles stretched beyond uncomfortable. Taking care not to move Grimmjow around too much, orange top slowly snipped away at the bandages, his lips turning downwards at all the dried blood caked onto his skin.

"This may hurt a bit." Re-wetting the washcloth, he wrung it out and pressed it against a large gash that ran across Grimmjow's chest, his eyes flying up to Grimmjow's face as he growled in pain.

"Sorry." He said, wincing every time Grimmjow voice his pain. "My names Ichigo by-the-way."

"Strawberry, huh? Fits your hair colo-SONOFABITCH!" Grimmjow screamed out, glaring at Ichigo who had pressed too hard on an open gash.

"It means 'One who protects' jerk." Protested Ichigo.

"Sure it does." They lapsed into silence, the only noise in the room being their breathing and the dripping of water from the rag. After Ichigo had finished bandaging him up (including his neck womb), he gently pushed him back down, got up, and walked out of the room, with the promise to return with food. Grimmjow laid in the bed, contemplating on how he could get out of the house.

_'I can't just up and walk out of here without dying from blood loss. I sure as hell can't fight if I come across an enemy. Looks like I'm screwed...'_ The door opened again with Ichigo holding a bowl of soup and what looked to be fish on a plate. Sitting down, careful not to sit on him, he looked at Grimmjow with an expected look.

"Well, sit up again so I can feed you."

"Like hell you're gonna feed me like a baby!" Ichigo's eyes flashed a bright vivid blue for a second before they reverted back to his normal honey color. Puzzled, Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion, watching Ichigo as his eyes flashed from his face to his hands.

"Fine. God, no need to get your panties in a twist." He ignored the look of shock and focused on heaving himself up into sitting position again. Once up, he opened his mouth, practically sighing as the warm soup hit his empty stomach. Gaining energy with every bite, he soon took the bowl and plate of fish from Ichigo, gobbling it all up. After finishing, he glanced at Ichigo to see him looking at the window, a frown marring his face. He seemed to be pondering something; almost like he was in a pinch. Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask him what the fuck he was thinking about but Ichigo spoke up just then.

"As soon as you're done recovering, we've got to get you out of the area. Enemy troops may still be in the area and scanning for any survivors. No doubt that they will look here for you." Grimmjow nodded, a serious expression on his face, in the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered about why Ichigo would rescue him if he himself knew that enemy soldiers would be looking for him.

"I'll need some-"

"I'll give you everything you need when you leave. Just worry about getting healthy." Ichigo interjected before he could finish what he was saying. Turning back to him, he patted his leg.

"Get some rest. I'll be back later to change your bandages." Leaving Grimmjow, he gently shut the door behind him. He leaned against the headboard, sighing as a kink in his back popped. Grimmjow's eyes drooped; his normal war-mode turned off. For some reason, he trusted Ichigo. It was like a wave of calm washed over him every time he was in his presence. He had never felt such peace since before he joined the war. It was unnerving; to trust someone who he barely knew. Shaking his head, he blocked the confusing thoughts from his mind and recited the requirements newbie's needed to be enlisted in the army, dozing off into a world only he and his memories knew of.

* * *

_Screams._

_They echoed in the long, dark hallway, creating the effect of multiple voices chattering all at once._

_"Grimmjow." He whipped his head around, looking into pitch black pool of nothing, the screams still echoing in the background_

_"Grimmjow." Running, he screamed as knifes pierced his skin, the blood dripping onto the pure white tile floor. _

_"What do you want from me!"_

_"The question is what do YOU want from yourself?" Hands caressed his face, soft fingertips grazing his lips. "Do you want to go on endlessly killing people?"_

_"It's all I know how to do." Grimmjow replied back._

_"Now now, no need to cry about that." The cold, ice-like fingers wiped at the tears streaming down his face. "The truth will set you free."_

_"What's the truth?" He asked pitifully, trying to get a glimpse of the face whose fingers were touching his face in a gentle manner. Evil laughter filled the space around him, wrapping him up in pure fear. The fingers that once touched his face gently turned into sharp claws, digging deep into his throat._

_"You're nothing but a murderer."_

* * *

"NO!" Grimmjow's feet hit the ground and he ran for the door, tearing it off its hinges, unaware of a voice calling his name in alarm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He gripped his head, roaring at the top of his lungs, trying to block out the voices in his head. The voices of men, women, and children all echoing in his head.

"Grimmjow, calm down!" Hands grabbed his shaking ones. Grimmjow whipped his head up to look at Ichigo, who was looking at him with worry and concern etched into his face. He raised one of his hands and gently placing it on his cheek. He stared at Ichigo, a sense of calm washing over him. He had seen the same colored eyes somewhere before; but like a fading memory, he couldn't remember where. All he knew was that those same eyes were beautiful. Innocent and beautiful. His body stopped shaking but he continued to stare into Ichigo's eyes, not wanting to lose the feeling of peace that was washing over him in waves.

"Are you okay?" His voice brought him out of his stare down. Grimmjow snarled and jerked his face out of Ichigo's hands

_'I can't believe I just fucking lost it. I learned better composer of myself than that!'_

"Grimmjow?"

"Leave me alone." Shoving Ichigo away, he attempted to stand up and slipped, not realizing that he was lying in a pool of his blood.

"Hey! Be careful! You've reopened all your cuts!"

"Fuck off already, damnit!" Grimmjow yelled at him. He didn't need his help or anyone else's. It was bad enough that he had already grown comfortable around Ichigo after only knowing him for a day.

"That's it, I've had enough of you." With a strength he didn't know the orange-head possessed, he lifted Grimmjow clear up off the ground, grunting as he did so. They slowly made it back to the bed, Ichigo dumping Grimmjow ungracefully onto it. He hissed in pain as the sudden movement jarred his scabs.

"Now listen you blue-haired jackass. I saved you sorry butt from death, the least you could do is let me help you heal!" Grimmjow stared with wide eyes as Ichigo fumed about how much of a jerk he was. A tight feeling appeared in his chest; why did Ichigo ranting look so familiar?

"Hey, have we met before?" Ichigo stopped mid-rant and looked at him with confusion clear on his face.

"No, why?"

"No reason." An awkward silence fell on them after that. Ichigo anger seemed to have left him as he sighed and turned to look at Grimmjow.

"Will you just let me take care of you until you get better?" Grimmjow pondered. Let Ichigo, who gave him weird feelings of security, help him heal or run out of the house and risk getting killed. Even he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the obvious choice. Huffing, he leaned back.

"Fine." Ichigo's face lit up like a tree before it fell back to its scowl, but it didn't seem to have much feeling in it.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens." He begrudgingly nodded, watching as Ichigo tucked him in like a mother would with her child. Closing his eyes, he listened as Ichigo left the room, the click of the door closing signaling that he was finally alone. Now that he was honestly trying to go to sleep, he couldn't. Every aching bone in his body made itself known; it seemed like he was nothing but a big mass of pain.

Hissing as his back spazimed he squinted up at the ceiling. The sound of paws echoed in the room and something landed by his legs. Looking down towards his feet he stared into gold black eyes which stared back into his cyan blue ones. The cat meowed before padding its way up to his face, sniffing him before purring. He (or she) was by far, the most unusual looking cat he had ever seen. His (now a confirmed he) fur was a pure snow white color. His eyes were narrow but gleamed with mischief. Unable to ignore his inner love for cats, Grimmjow forced one of his arms to gently rub the cats' cheeks, the purring intensifying. The cat pressed its nose against his hand, almost making Grimmjow 'awww'. He always loved cats; ever since he was little. They were graceful creatures who walked to the beat of their own drum and were always in control of themselves, which he found much more likeable than the happy-go-lucky, hyper attitude of dogs. The cat seemed to be content for he sprawled out across Grimmjow's chest, the purring making his chest cavity vibrate.

Laying his head back down, he continued to pet the cat, noticing that his fur felt like Persian silk. His eyes slipped shut and just before he fell asleep, Grimmjow could have swore he heard a voice that wasn't Ichigo's say,

"Looks like King picked out a good mate."

* * *

Something wet pressed against his cheek, stirring Grimmjow from his slumber.

"Did I wake you up?" Ichigo asked, removing whatever was wet on Grimmjow's face.

"No, I just wanted to open my eyes."

"You know don't have to be a jerk about it. You could have just said yes." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat up, looking hungrily at the steaming plate of food on the bedside table.

"Where's the fun in that?" Reaching out for it, his hand got smacked away, a whine about to leave his lips as the horrid idea of not getting any food.

"I'm feeding you." Grimmjow stared stupidly at Ichigo who was cutting up the food, a small, nearly invisible blush forming on his cheeks. A mean, wicked idea formed in Grimmjow's head, the details developing themselves.

"So what am I eating?"

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"What if I want to eat the fuckable-looking strawberry that's sitting right in front of me?" Ichigo's head whipped up to Grimmjow's face, his jaw hanging open and a fiery blush running ramped across his face, even up to the tips of his ears. Trying not to laugh, Grimmjow watched as the berry struggled to form a sentence but nothing other than stutters left his lips. Unable to hold his amusement, Grimmjow busted out laughing, not caring weather his sides were protesting at the sudden movement.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screeched out, covering his red face with his hands.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Feeling more motivated to tease him, Grimmjow leaned forward, his lips an inch or two away from Ichigo's hands. His back decided to give out on him at that moment, making him hiss in pain.

"You okay?" Hands gently rubbed his back, trying to elevate the pain. Despite the pain, Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo.

"Fine. Just wondering if you could massage my front side to." It took a minute for Ichigo to get in innuendo but when he did, he jerked his hands away from Grimmjow's back, making him laugh even while he was still in pain.

"Shit, it hurts to laugh." He grumbled out.

"Well then don't joke around like that!" Ichigo yelled at him, flicking a piece of egg at him. The white cat from last night shot out from under the bed and snatched the egg. He curled up in Grimmjow's lap and nibbled on it, ignoring Ichigo's gasp.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" He asked stunned. Grimmjow looked down at the cat in his lap, a smile forming on his face against his will.

"So that's his name." Rubbing Shiro's cheek, Grimmjow smiled at it, practically cooing when it rolled onto it's back with its arms and legs stretched out into the air spread eagle style. Ichigo's hand came into his view and Grimmjow watched, stunned as the normal "I'm mad" look gave way to a more gentle, innocent like face. Grimmjow could feel a blush coming on (for what reason, he didn't know) and turned his attention back to the cat that was purring up a storm right on top of his leg. They sat like that, petting Shiro. A knock at the door startled them both, their heads whipping to the direction of the front door.

"Shit! They already found me." Screw all the stuff Ichigo told him to do; he was getting the heck outta there.

"Calm down. Let me see who it is first."

"Fuck that! I'm not putting my life in your hands." Ichigo whipped his head towards him and gave him a cold hard look.

"You've been putting it in my hands for the past couple of days. Why can't you trust me now?" That shocked Grimmjow, enough to where he didn't resist Ichigo when he shushed him and moved towards the bedroom door.

_'I can't fucking believe he's right. All this time I've trusted him to feed me and care for me. Hell, I even started liking his cat for Christ's sake!'_ The sound of the front door shutting pulled Grimmjow out of his stupor. He pushed himself up off the bed and quietly limped to the bedroom door, which was left slightly ajar. He looked through the crack and tried to not growl at who was standing in the berry's' living room: Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the Head War Generals. Zaraki was not one to trifle with. His massive body size that stood at a mind blowing 6"7', broad shoulders, massive muscles, and overall demented appearance scared off most people. A deep scar ran over his eye and he had his jet black hair spiked up into absurdly long spikes. His whole body took up the whole room and his presence screamed for attention.

"Hey Berry, how's it going?"

"What do you want Ken?" The familiarity of each other nicknames putted Grimmjow on edge. He leaned forward, making sure not to make a sound.

"Nothing much. Just looking for a refugee. Blue hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, has a tattoo of the number "6" on his back. See him around?" Kenpachi reached inside his shirt and pulled out a photo. Handing it to Ichigo, his eyes watched him as he looked over it.

"Nope haven't seen him."

"Well that's a shame. It's just, I know your tendency to...defy...the Visards." Ichigo said nothing and stared back into his black eyes. he shrugged his shoulders and leaned against a nearby table, his posture relaxed but his hands tense as if he was ready to fight of Kenpachi.

"So?"

"So? I wouldn't put it past you to hide an enemy."

"Ken, just get out of my house."

"Not until you tell me where you're hiding him."

"I'm not hiding him." Kenpachi's hands, as fast as lightening, grasped his shirt and pulled him forward to where they were face to face.

"Don't think I won't be afraid to kill you. Just 'cause you the Kings son doesn't mean anything to me." Time stood still for Grimmjow, the information playing in his head like a broken record player.

_'He's Prince Kurosaki. He's Prince Kurosaki. He's Prince Kurosaki.'_ Memories started flashing back of him at the academy:

_He was walking down the sidewalk when he glanced to his left, the sight of orange hair catching his attention. He watched as the orange head managed to take down his opponent who was about three times his size. The gold medallion seal of royalty hung down from his neck, jingling when he turned around. As the guy looked up, there eyes met for the briefest of seconds._

_Honey._

_Honey colored eyes._

A snarl started to build up in his chest. The urge to rip out Ichigo's throat was hard to hold back but an image of his smiling face when petting Shiro popped into his mind, somehow managing to squish the urge to kill him almost instantly. Shaking his head, he focused back on the scene and right in the middle of the conversation.

"...you just fess up already. I hate to have to tell your father how you died."

"I don't have him!"

"Berry, don't make me hurt you." Ichigo's body stilled in Kenpachi's grasp, his hand slowly going up to where Kenpachi's held onto his shirt.

"Do not forget what happened eight years ago, Ken..." Grimmjow couldn't hear the last part of the sentence but whatever Ichigo said, it made Kenpachi let go of Ichigo's shirt almost instantly. Taking a step back, he gave a slight bow to Ichigo and left, slamming the door behind him as he did so. Getting up from his crouched position, he pulled the door opened and walked up to Ichigo, his previous anger coming back full force.

"So...Prince Kurosaki...you decided to trick me?" At the mere mention of the word 'Prince' Ichigo's body whipped around to face him, his face a conglomerate of emotion, the prominent one being hurt.

"I didn't-"

"Did you think you could lower my guard?" By now, Grimmjow was growling, his cyan blue eyes hard as steel.

"That's not-"

"Why did you fucking save me?" Grimmjow yelled, noting to himself that his throat vibrated with the action.

"Because you different!" Ichigo yelled back, his mouth immediately snapping shut as soon as he said so. There was a tense moment of silence before Grimmjow gave an unintelligible 'huh'.

"You won't understand."

"You're right...I don't understand!" Spotting a hand gun hidden beneath a black pillow on the couch, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down and raced for the gun. The feel of the cool metal under his hand was comforting and seemed to be the only thing consistent at the moment. Not even glancing up, Grimmjow fired a shot in Ichigo's direction and headed straight for the front door. He jerked the door opened and began running, hissing as his jarring started opening the scabs that weren't completely healed. The sound of feet pounding onto the ground made him run faster. He knew from the moment he looked at Ichigo he shouldn't had started to trust him; hell, he was the Kings son! A hand grasped onto the back of his pants and jerked him back. Making noises that were more similar to a wild animal than a human, Grimmjow fought in Ichigo's arms, determined to fight to death with his last breath.

"Grimmjow." The way Ichigo said his name made him freeze and look up at him, only to stare as his face leaning in. Ichigo's lips pressed onto his and from somewhere deep inside him, the primal urge to kiss him back came forth. Grimmjow's hands came up to push his face away but reacted the exact opposite, pulling it closer. He wedged his tongue between Ichigo's teeth and quaked with need when a needy moan came up from Ichigo's throat. The lack of air was getting to them so they pulled back. All was still for a second as they stared into each others eyes, expressing to each other what they felt in that moment. Ichigo didn't have time to react as Grimmjow's eyes hardened to a dull blue for a muzzle was pressed to the side of his cheek.

"Let me go you fag." Grimmjow growled out, ignoring the way Ichigo's eyes grew slightly, the hurt trying not to make itself known. The hand grasping the his pants let go and Grimmjow scrambled up, all the while pointing the gun at Ichigo's face.

"Wait, don't go."

"Yeah, don't go." Both of their heads whipped at the deep, rumbling voice of Kenpachi who stood a couple of feet away, his hand resting on a rifle that was tied to his waist. Grimmjow's eyes darted to and fro, trying to find something to help him escape. His eyes landed on a bear trap that was leaning against a nearby tree, just out of Kenpachi's line of sight. Smirking, Grimmjow held up both hands and dropped the gun, enjoying the way Kenpachi tensed up. He stood in place for a few seconds before lunging for the trap. The second the sound of the rifle clicked, Grimmjow realized he had estimated wrong on how far the tree was. he wouldn't have enough time to rip off Kenpachi's arm with the trap. The sound of the gun went off, Grimmjow bracing for impact; but it never came. Ichigo stood in front of him, his body shaking from the force of the bullet striking him.

"Ken, I thought I told you I hate to have to hurt you." A look of pure terror ran across Kenpachi's face (which is unlike his personality) before he raised his gun up, aiming for Ichigo's chest.

_'He's gonna get himself killed!'_ Grimmjow thought as Ichigo charged at Kenpachi, a howl leaving him. The scene played in front of his eyes in slow motion; Ichigo's nails elongated into sharp claws and his eyes turned to the bright blue Grimmjow saw once before. He jumped into the air and landed on top of Kenpachi, the rounds of bullets going into him not fazing him in the slightest. Claws clawed at Kenpachi's throat, tearing at the skin and making blood spew everywhere. One of his hands came back and with a power no human could possibly possess, shoved it through his chest and pulled back out with Kenpachi's heart in his hands.

Scrambling for the gun he had dropped earlier, Grimmjow held it up just as Ichigo's (was it even Ichigo anymore) head snapped up to look at him. Grimmjow couldn't deny the tightening of his pants at the sight of him covered in blood. The way it slid down his skin, seeping into his clothes. But he also couldn't deny the urge to shot Ichigo down. Whatever he was now, he obviously wasn't human. Backing away, Grimmjow kept his eye on the beast-like Ichigo, his steps slow and calculated. Putting a couple of trees between them, he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. For minutes Grimmjow continued to sprint, his mouth covered with blood from his failing lungs.

_'Must...get...away...'_ Suddenly the ground beneath him disappeared and Grimmjow looked down at his feet, mentally cursing when he realized he ran right off a cliff. He could feel the pull of gravity pull him down, his body tumbling in the air. A flash of orange caught his attention and Grimmjow watched stunned, as Ichigo feel beside him, his arms reaching for his body. His mind filled with the color of Ichigo's eyes, which had turned back to a honey color brown. The air whooshing out of his lungs brought him crashing back into reality, quite literally. A sickening crack echoed in the raven they had fallen in, and Grimmjow vision black out.

_'Where's Ichigo?'_ Was Grimmjow's first thought as he feel his body become weaker and weaker. Feet came into his line of sight and he was turned over to look up at two faces, one with honey colored eyes and one with goldish black eyes.

"Save him brother!" Ichigo begged the guy next to him.

"Are you sure King? You know what will happen if I do."

"JUST SAVE HIM SHIRO!" Grimmjow watched as the man named Shiro nodded and leaned closer. The only thought that was passing through Grimmjow's mind being,

_'Wasn't Shiro the name of Ichigo's cat?'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D Sorry to do that everybody, but it was to tempting not to do. I know I probably switched from 1st POV to 3rd; gomen for it is a college symptom that i have. I was inspired to add Shiro when I went to crash at my friends house for the night. Her cat has the creepy ability to meow out words and I thought 'You must be mutated or something.' and BAM! the rest of the story just created itself.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! No flames though!_  
_**

**PS- I am looking for a beta who knows Spanish. Please message me if you are interested or know somebody who is willing to be a beta.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

***Walks back in Fanfiction* Hello everybody. I came back from reality and got my ass into gear to finish writing this chapter. I HIGHLY recommend that you at least re-read chapter 1 because you may get lost or confused. **

**Warnings! intense gore, cursing, slight OCCness, and yaoi (this part of the story took me the longest to write because I've been out of practice writing smutty scenes).**

**I do not own Bleach, I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

The stars twinkled in the sky. The moon shone bright, illuminating the forest with its rays. The wind gently blew through the trees, causing the effect of what sounded like hundreds of little feet scampering running across the forest floor. Ichigo looked up from where he was standing, admiring the moon and its out-worldly beauty.

"Ichigo." A hand touched his shoulder, grasping it gently and he knew that in that Shiro was trying his best to comfort him. Shiro never was good expressing his words to another person correctly without somehow managing to insult them. The simple fact that he was trying made Ichigo's heart warm up. He tilted his head back and stared into the deep, gold black abysses of his brothers' eyes.

"You can see him now." Shiro backed away from him and led Ichigo back further into the cave. The sound of shallow breathing grew louder the farther they traveled into the cave. Soon, they came upon the small campsite they had set up for the night. Ichigo's eyes instantly fell to stare at Grimmjow's form; he looked like shit. His whole body was practically wrapped up with the exception of his eyes, nose, and mouth. His chest rose and fell at a slow, steady pace. With the exception of his twitching hands, he looked like he was in a deep sleep. Ichigo walked up to his side and crouched down, his fingertips brushing over where his cheeks would be if they weren't wrapped up. He longed to look into the deep, blue seas that Grimmjow had for eyes that he could lose himself in. Gently pressing his hand completely against Grimmjow's cheek, Ichigo's face fell as the action caused a groan of pain to leave Grimmjow.

"He's going to die if you don't change him," Ichigo shook his head, already knowing where Shiro was going with the rest of his speech.

"King, his lungs are failing, his internal organs are being torn apart by the pieces of rib that have fractured, and he more than likely broke more than half the disks in his back. It's a miracle he's still alive but I can only help him so much without turning him. I only stalled-"

"I'm not turning him!" Ichigo yelled, turning to glare at Shiro, his eyes a glowing blue.

"It's yer choice King." Said Shiro, backing away, a knowing look on his face, "Just remember your feelings towards him." Before Ichigo got a chance to retort back, Shiro was already walking away, his footsteps echoing in the silence. Ichigo huffed in annoyance at his brother's antics before turning back to Grimmjow, his mind a whirlpool of doubts and thoughts.

_'I don't want to turn him.'_ Thought Ichigo desperately. His face contorted to anger when he remembered the events; the events that changed his life and ultimately, ruined it.

* * *

*****8 years earlier*** (I'm not going to do the flashback underlined because it is too long.)**

* * *

The day started out like any other day would for the royal prince: get up, wash, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go meet his tutor in the assigned room that was specifically for his learning. This day was different though. His father got him up, saying that he was going to attend a conference with him.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Ichigo complained. The thing he hated more than waking up was waking up to his dad's surprise attacks and telling him he was to attend a what-would-most-likely-be a long drawn out meeting about how the farmers apples were mysteriously disappearing(1) or something of the sort.

"Because you need to learn how to take my place as Ruler." Said his dad in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Ichigo said nothing and simply followed him through the many doors they passed through until they got to the last one, which had a gold dragon flying across it until it's mouth opened up to the golden doorknob. Opening the door, he nearly coughed at the stench of old men and something else that Ichigo couldn't quite name that the room had. He still followed behind his dad, until a shiver of fear went down his spine. His eyes widened and the air suddenly got colder. His vision blurred and his head felt like it was filled with multiple needles jabbing at his brain.

"Ugh!" Hands grabbed his swaying form and he looked towards his dad, confusion and fear in his eyes when he saw him talk with a weird looking man.

"Do you think this procedure will turn him straight?"

"I am positive." The weird-looking man's voice was somewhat high pitch and it had an almost light tone of voice, as if they were discussing the weather.

"After I am done with him, he will be the proper, women loving King that you, and the country, needs him to be."

"Thank you." His dad said, nodding his head with hope and content written on his face.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked weakly, his body not reacting to his pathetic attempts at punching the guys holding him.

"This is for your own good. Know that I love you, Ichigo." He said before turning away.

Blackness filled his mind, for how long he didn't know. The first thing Ichigo noticed as he came to was the coldness of a metal table underneath him. Then, as if a dam had broke, sensations came rushing back to him at once, to the point of where it felt like it was burning his insides. Vaguely aware that there was something sharp pricking his arms, Ichigo twisted this way and that way, trying to escape the gut wrenching pain. Every once in a while, a white painted face with blue hair came across his vision. After the torture had finally ended, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up into the mirror hanging above his head-

* * *

*****Present day*****

* * *

Ichigo visibly shuddered, slamming down the mental barriers in his mind to the memory. Focusing his attention onto Grimmjow's breathing, the horrid memories of his past started to recede from his mind, leaving it empty; void of all thought. A slight movement caught his attention and Ichigo watched, amazed, as Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open. His eyes glazed at the roof of the cave until they darted to Ichigo, widening as they looked up and down his body, trying to find a cut or gash from the fall.

"Hey." Ichigo whispered, his hand coming to rest on Grimmjow's cheek again. Grimmjow's eyes pierced into his soul; robbing him of the ability to think of something other than how deep Grimmjow's eyes looked.

"King, it looks like a storm is blowing in tonight." Shiro's said, walking back into the cave. Grimmjow's eyes to shift from Ichigo's, following him as he walked up to Ichigo's side. Nodding his head that he heard his weather update, he continued to look at Grimmjow, ignoring the way Shiro smirked in his direction.

"I'll change him for ya if you can't do it."

"I already said 'No'. I'm not putting him what we through." Something soft landed on Ichigo's lap and squeezed. Looking down, Ichigo stared at the bandage covered hand on his knee.

"It's not really your choice; it's his."

"Shut up Shiro." Ichigo growled out. He got up from Grimmjow's side and turned to look at his brother in anger. "Changing him shouldn't even be an option." Storming past him, Ichigo ran out of the cave. Shiro watched as he left, his lips turning down into a scowl. Couldn't Ichigo just see his reasoning behind changing Grimmjow? A weak cough made him turn back to look at Grimmjow. Walking up and sitting beside him, he openly stared at his body. He had seen the man's body before the fall and Shiro could say one thing; Ichigo had good tastes. Although the guy was too built for his liking, he had a certain air about him that screamed "Dangerous".

"Look here Grimmjow. You're probably confused bout this whole 'Changing you' chit chat." He ignored the nod Grimmjow gave him, "Here's the deal. Ichigo was human but got changed into the hybrid thing that you saw earlier from experiments done on him. Ichigo told me that they mixed his DNA with a cat's and then bam; I was born into the world. His DNA can change anyone but the last time we tried to change someone, they ended up dying." Shiro frowned at the memory. "It was painful and she ended up dying from the shock of the pain. I can change you but I can't tell you for sure that you're going to live through it." He waited as Grimmjow processed the information, his facial expression giving nothing away as to what he was thinking.

"I'll let you think about it." Moving to get up, he jerked as a hand was roughly grabbed, the grip on it as tight as a tourniquet. He looked at Grimmjow in astonishment, amazed that he was still capable of moving, much less having any of his previous strength returned.

"...Change...me..." He rasped out.

"You do realize what you're saying right?" Grimmjow nodded his head.

"I'm...not going to...die...like this..." Shiro grinned and brought one of his sharp nails to the bandages, slicing them away from Grimmjow's battered and bruised neck. Grimmjow hissed in pain when his scabs were pulled open again but otherwise made no attempts to stop him. Shiro gently tilted his neck back, exposing corded muscles, which were tensing at random intervals.

"You're gonna have to relax if you don't want it too hurt as much." It took a few seconds but eventually they stopped clenching. Leaning in, Shiro took a small whiff before pushing out his fangs that had small needle like slits at the tips of them. He took a deep breath and bit down, sucking in Grimmjow's blood. His face scrunched up in disgust as he tasted the metallic tang, blocking the need to spit it out. Shiro swapped their blood a couple of times before he finally pull back. The muscles that were previously around his teeth relaxed and he became aware of Ichigo trying to throw him away from Grimmjow's now limp body. Letting Ichigo throw him, he spit out the remains of Grimmjow's blood, gagging and leaning against the closest wall; he could still tasted the bitter substance on his tongue.

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE HIM?" Howled Ichigo, his hands frantically covered the wound on Grimmjow's neck, which was bleeding profusely.

"He wanted me to."

"What if he doesn't survive the change!"

"At least we tried!" Shiro barely dodged the fist that flew at his face, rolling away from the livid King. Ichigo charged at him again but stopped short as a scream echoed though the cave. In an instant, he was by Grimmjow's side, cradling this body close to his as Grimmjow screamed in pain again.

_'Looks like the change had begun.'_ Shiro thought to himself, leaning against the wall.

"If he dies Shiro, I'll kill you." The killer intent was plain as day in Ichigo's threat, leaving Shiro no doubt that Ichigo would keep to his word.

_'You better not die Grimmjow, for my sake and yours.'_

* * *

It felt like liquid mercury was being pumped into his veins, his body slowly burning up until it felt like he was being consumed by fire from the pits of Hell. His bones creaked and his head left like it was being cracked open into two. Every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of orange but he would then be re-immersed in the pain.

Please don't die, Grimmjow.

A sweet voiced whispered to him over and over again, somehow making the pain slightly more bearable. The voice soothed him and tugged at his heart deep within him.

I need you.

Grimmjow gripped onto the voice like a lifeline, keeping him anchored against the agony of his body being stretched beyond its breaking point.

I want you.

The pain seemed to finally be leaving his body, leaving him exhausted.

I love you.

His eyes slid open for the briefest of seconds and he stared right back at Ichigo before his body shut down on him and he passed out.

A gentle rubbing sensation woke him up. Sun shined in his eyes and he groaned, trying to cover his face. He stared hard at his nails, which were long and sharp. The world look different; it was sharper. He could even make out the details of each ridge on his palm. His memory came back with force and Grimmjow gasped as he realized why the he and the world looked different.

_'I'm like Ichigo and Shiro now.'_

"Hey." Ichigo whispered to him once he realized that he was awake. "How do you feel?" Grimmjow opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before rasping.

"Water." Ichigo nodded and gently scooted his head out from his lap, running to a water pitcher and coming back with it. Lifting it to his lips, Grimmjow sighed internally in relief as it soothed his sore throat. Pulling away, he looked around, surprised when he spotted the clothes he had been wearing folded neatly beside him. Like the idiot he was, he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why am I naked?" He was too tired to chuckle at the blush that flew across Ichigo's cheeks.

"Because you're new body parts would have shredded them to pieces." It took a minute to process the information but when he did, his whole body jerked into action and he sat up fast, twisting his torso before casting a glimpse of something blue in the corner of his vision. Grimmjow stared at the slightly darker than baby blue colored tail that was swishing back and forth across the ground.

"I can explain how to work your new body parts. But that's not really my job since Shiro changed you." Ichigo said. Grimmjow turned back to him, glancing at him before looking at Shiro, who was a few feet away, watching them.

"I only changed him for you king. He ain't mine anymore." And with that, Shiro stood up and brushed off whatever dust particles that may have gotten on his body. He waved back at them before leaving a very confused Grimmjow and a frustrated Ichigo.

"So are you gonna explain these new body parts to me or what?" Growled Grimmjow; literally. His voice came out deeper and sounded more animalistic. Ichigo looked at him with an unreadable expression before he shook his head and sighed heavily.

"It will be awhile before they disappear. Your tail will mess with your balance so you will have to learn how to walk without tripping. Your ears will eventually just flatten against your hair if they don't disappear." Grimmjow tried really hard to listen to what he was saying but he was more focused on fighting off the urge to tackle Ichigo to the ground and dominate him. The intense urge to take the man in front of him was slowly growing stronger until he was practically shaking where he sat. He watched as Ichigo's head tilted to side in confusion.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?" The way his name sounded coming off of Ichigo's lips made him shudder with want, his erection now pressing against the sheet that was covering him. Without a second thought he launched himself onto Ichigo, ignoring his yelp of surprise. Rubbing his nose into Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow inhaled deeply, trying to remember if he had always smelt so good.

_'It's almost a fruity, minty smell.'_

"Hey! Get off of me!" Ichigo pushed at his chest, heaving Grimmjow up just enough to where he could see Ichigo's face. He stared, taking in the way Ichigo's face changed to his hybrid form. The freckles that graced his cheeks were more prominent and his canines elongated to where they peaked out from his lips. The urge to nibble on one of the orange ears poking out of his mass of hair was too much to ignore so he leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth, his teeth nipping at the tip. A keening sound emitted from the body below him, making Grimmjow's blood boil with need; need to claim the squirming body underneath him.

"Ichigo." Pushing his pelvis down to meet one of Ichigo's legs, Grimmjow hissed as he was given the delicious friction he desperately needed.

"Grimmjow, stop!" Grimmjow glanced down at Ichigo, who stared right back at him, a fierce blush adorning his cheeks. "Why?" He asked, going back to slowly rutting against the slightly muscular leg in-between his.

"B-because you aren't thinking clearly and you would never do this if you were."

"How do you know that? I never said I wasn't attracted you."

"Huh?" Moving his lips downwards, he pressed them onto the corners of Ichigo's mouth.

"You know what I think Ichigo? I think you need to shut the hell up and let me kiss you." Not waiting for a reply, he moved his lips to seal them onto Ichigo's. This time he growled low in his throat as he shoved his tongue in and finally got a taste of the oh-so-delicious mouth. Grimmjow's hands came up to grab Ichigo's, shoving them above his head so he couldn't push him off. Soon enough, Ichigo stopped struggling and pushed his tongue back against Grimmjow's, letting out a needy whimper when Grimmjow pulled back, lightly tugging on the little rod that went through it. He looked down at Ichigo, purring at the sight. Claiming Ichigo's lips again, he released his hands in favor of running them down his body, making it to the edge of his shirt. He shoved the simple tee up over Ichigo's head, breaking the kiss and lowering his mouth to the taunt nipple. A keening moan filled the cave as Grimmjow sucked on it, his sharper teeth insistently tugging on the nipple ring.

"Hnn! G-Grimm!" Grimmjow looked up, smirking as Ichigo quickly averted his gaze. Trailing smoldering kisses down Ichigo's stomach, he made sure to hold Ichigo's body up as he got closer to the tent in his pants. All but ripping them off, Grimmjow quickly nuzzled the orange curly hair, inhaling the musk that was purely Ichigo.

"Stop teasing." Ichigo whined. His whine was cut off with a gasp when Grimmjow flicked his tongue over the head, lapping up the precum that was flowing freely. Tanned hands planted themselves in teal colored hair as Grimmjow took Ichigo's member inch by inch, humming when he got to the base and pulling back up slowly, repeating the movement over and over again.

"Faster! God, that feels so good!" Rambled Ichigo, his moans and mews spurring Grimmjow to move his mouth up and down his length faster. He pulled back, chuckling at the whine Ichigo let out.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna do something _much _more pleasurable." Sucking on three of his digits, Grimmjow nudged Ichigo's legs apart with his arms, letting his fingers plop out of his mouth before he moved them to down to the seam of the pert butt that seemed to be demanding that it be violated. He rubbed Ichigo's hole a little bit before shoving a finger in, the second one slipping in right after a few thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck!" A hiss of pain reached Grimmjow's ears and he stopped moving his fingers, looking back up at Ichigo's face, taking in how his face was scrunched up in pain.

"You okay?" In the back of his mind, Grimmjow asked himself why he suddenly cared about his partners feelings.

"No…Shit, that hurt!"

"Haven't you done this before?" Asked Grimmjow, his erection forgotten at the moment.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, tossing his head back with a groan as he managed to shove Grimmjow's fingers further into his ass. Grimmjow stilled and looked at Ichigo in shock. He was taking his virginity! In all of Grimmjow's life, there was one thing he refused to do and that was taking someone virginity. His morals where hardly non-existent but that was one thing he would not do. Yet as he stared down as Ichigo's flushed, panting body, he couldn't help but ask himself why even after he learned Ichigo was a virgin, he still wanted to take him. In fact, the notion of Ichigo being pure made Grimmjow more aroused. It made his chest swell with pride just knowing the fact that Ichigo was okay with giving it up to him.

Grimmjow leaned forward and claimed Ichigo's mouth, trying to distract him as he slowly started to move his fingers again. He ignored the whimpers of pain against his lips as he searched frantically for a sweet spot he remembered a couple of his gay friends talk about.

"Unh! Fuc-AH!" Smirking, Grimmjow pushed against the nub and slowly let his fingers sink into it, his member jerking at the near scream that left Ichigo when he did. He hurriedly pulled them out and pushed them back in, quickly adding a finger to the others. Ichigo panted and moaned as pleasure washed over his whole body, his whole mind focused on the three fingers in his ass. His butt burned slightly from being stretched but the pain was easily to overlook when he remembered WHO was stretching him. The fingers left his hole, making him whimper and push back, eager to get them back into him.

"Hold on." Grimmjow demanded, spitting in his hand to slick himself up. It wasn't lube (which he heard made gay sex easier) but it would have to do. Flipping Ichigo to where his back was pressed to his chest, Grimmjow guided his dick to where to lightly pressed into the twitching hole.

"Ya ready?" Ichigo nodded his head that he was, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as Grimmjow pushed into him, not stopping until he was balls deep.

"Fuck! You're huge!" Gritted out Ichigo, trying to distract himself from the pain in his lower back. Frowning at the obvious discomfort the orange head was experiencing, Grimmjow reached to his front and grabbed his member, pumping it back to life. A reluctant moan slipped past Ichigo's clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Better adjust 'cause I can't wait forever." Soon, the pain ebbed away to blissful fullness. Ichigo experimentally pushed back, letting a small smile grace his lips at the low moan Grimmjow let out. Grabbing his tanned hips, Grimmjow pulled almost completely back out, thrusting back in harshly, grinning from ear to ear at the loud moan emitted from Ichigo.

"GAH! AGAIN! AGH! NHH! FASTER!" Grimmjow moaned at the tight heat, fucking Ichigo faster and faster like he wanted.

"Shit, Ichi. Not gonna last." Heaving Ichigo's body up, he sat on the souls of his feet, turning Ichigo's face towards his and kissing him senseless as he pistoned in and out of Ichigo's once-virgin ass.

"Haa!" Was Ichigo breathy reply, his hands going up to twist in Grimmjow's blue hair, his cat ears having disappeared long ago.

"Come. Come inside." Cobalt blue eyes meet liquid honey colored eyes for a split second before Ichigo flung his head back, moaning like a whore as his release washed over him. Growling as Ichigo's hole tightened around him, Grimmjow thrusted in a couple more times before a final snap of his hips, cumming long and hard inside of Ichigo. The sound of their harsh pants was the only sound that filled the cave. Leaning back, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to his chest, falling back onto his makeshift bed, pulling the thin covers over them.

"What now?" Asked Ichigo. His hands covered Grimmjow's, his voice void of emotion.

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, taken aback by the possessiveness in his eyes.

"What do you want to do? I want to go back to sleep." Ichigo chuckled, slapping at Grimmjow's hands, Grimmjow's own chuckle vibrating through his chest.

"I mean, about us." At that, Grimmjow's face turned serious and his eyes darken to an almost midnight blue.

"You're mine. Nothing to discuss." His arms tightened around his midsection, like Grimmjow was attempting to draw Ichigo closer to him, even though it was practically impossible seeing as they were already as close as they could get. Ichigo relaxed, listening to Grimmjow's breathing. Grimmjow threaded their fingers together, rubbing small circles with his thumb over the tanned stomach that was above him. They both closed their eyes, soon falling asleep just as Shiro came running back into the cave. Shiro was about to panic as he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow lying on the ground, thinking the worst. Running up to them, Shiro couldn't hide the wide grin at their state. He felt the sharp pain, telling him he needed to change back into his cat form but he stubbornly ignored it as he nudge Ichigo's stomach, trying to hold back his laughter as Ichigo moaned before opening his eyes.

"Hey there King. Did you have some fun while I was gone?" Shiro waited patiently as Ichigo's mind processed what he said. With a (manly) squeak of surprise, he sat up quickly, hissing as his lower back burned in protest. The movement jarred Grimmjow awake, his eyes opening to stare at the two brothers in obvious anger.

"Damnit. Can't a man get some sleep around here?"

"Not likely." Retorted Shiro. Flipping him off, Grimmjow sat up also, pulling Ichigo to his chest, who struggled for a few seconds before finally giving up and simply laid back, ignoring the smirk on Shiro's face.

"So, while I was out and you two were busy," Shiro winked at Ichigo "I was thinking maybe we should finish whatever mission Grimmjow was sent out to do. I have a feeling King and me are more-than-likely going to like it to at least some degree. Mind telling us what it was." Grimmjow shrugged, leaning back onto both his hands.

"It was a mission codenamed 'Jay bird'. We were suppose to take over Neima, a village that is known to be supplying a massive rebel group by the 'Visards' and stop them from the inside. We also had information that linked the Visards to the King. It seems like he was using them to make the public rely on him and slowly overturn the government. That much is obvious by the fact that he has fired almost every member of the government except for two advisers. My leaders also think that the King is actually using the Visards as an army. Or course, the last one is just a theory though."

"That can't be right."

"How the fuck do you know?" Growled Grimmjow, staring at a puzzled Ichigo.

_'Does he think I'm making this up just for fun?!'_

"This may sound weird but my father isn't like that." Grimmjow just continued to stare, suddenly remembering the fact that Ichigo was the King's son.

_'Oh shit, this is a bad time to realize I just fucked the Prince of Soul Society'_

"How King?" Shiro asked. Now that Grimmjow was looking directly at him, he saw just how strained the man looked. He had a light sheen of sweat on him and his breath was being increasingly shorter.

"Hey Sh-"

"Just change back already. You must be hurting." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo questioningly for a second but looked back at Shiro, surprised when instead of a man, he saw a white cat.

"Stop staring at me like I'm a freak." Meowed/said the cat. Shiro turned his head back to Ichigo.

"So how do you know it isn't your dad?"

"It's just…he isn't that cleaver. He always goes for the most straight forward answer to any problem. He never beats around the bush or plans things. It was one of the reasons he had people help control the army, because he couldn't come up with a plan that didn't include the army charging at the enemy. It just doesn't seem like him." Grimmjow hummed in thought, his mind working at a million miles per hour, trying to figure the answer that would explain Ichigo's doubt.

_'But who's to say Ichigo's right?'_ For all Grimmjow knew, Ichigo couldn't know what he was talking about. Still, he was slowly starting to trust Ichigo and had the feeling that he wouldn't be lying. At least, not about this.

"Okay. Let's say you're right. Then maybe, what if the King isn't your dad at all? What if someone is just using his name as a figure head while they scheme behind the scenes."

"So are you saying that Ichigo's dad may be dead somewhere?" A shudder went through Ichigo, his face contorting into a weird mixture of sorrow, pain, and for some odd reason, happiness.

"It's a possibility. We won't know unless we actually find out."

"So what do ya say Ichigo? We go to Neima and find out what we can, then go to the capital and kill the son-of-a-bitch who's leading this country, even if he is your dad, and then you can take your place as ruler." Ichigo looked at the ground, the gears in his head turning as he thought it over. Taking a deep breath he looked up, glancing from Grimmjow to Shiro.

"Well, me and Shiro were going to kill him anyways so we might as well take the detour and finish part of your mission."

"So what you're saying is…" Grimmjow implored, trying to get Ichigo to finish his train of thought.

"I'm saying that we are going to assassinate the King."

* * *

**Well...that escalated quickly! I know it may seem confusing because I keep switching POV's but I'm trying to fix that. Sorry if it confuses you.**

**(1)- I'm referring to Death Note here just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Okay, so I'm starting his story adoption thing where I have ideas listed on my profile page and whoever is interested in taking the story idea PM's me and we talk about it from there. I've never done something like this before so it should be interesting. Should anyone adopt a story idea, I will more than likely follow the story (just to see how it's doing) and review on it and every chapter (if it's a multi-fic story). Some of them I have already written little snippets for so they just go along with the story idea. Whoever adopts the story can work with what I wrote or just scrap it all together. Also, if you like, you can follow my page on facebook. The link is on my profile page.  
**

**Well, I think that's all for now. So please review! they give me all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings and make me squeal with happiness :3  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back again and with a new chapter! *fist pump* I was able to finish it in two days (I don't know where the writing energy came from) and I have a pretty good idea of where I want the next chapter after this to go.**

**Warnings! shounen ai and gore (descriptive at one part)**

**I do not own Bleach. I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

"Will you hurry the fuck up!" Shiro shouted/yowled, huffing in annoyance when the only reply he got was a yell back that sounded a lot like 'I'm hurrying so shut the up already'. Grimmjow stood next to him, looking satisfied with himself. And he probably was seeing as he was the reason Ichigo was moving so slow.

"Ya know you could have gone softer on the guy. Now he's going to be slow as a snail for the rest of today." Hissed Shiro in Grimmjow's direction. The man simply grinned down at him, wearing an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"It's not my fault he wanted me to go-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOU FUCKED KING!"

"I wasn't going to tell you the details; I was just going to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Oh come on, stop being a stuck up bit-"

"Will you guys stop bickering already?" The two being addressed turned to look at Ichigo, who was limping along, a small bag thrown over his shoulder.

"It's his fault! He wouldn't shut up about it."

"Like I said, I was just going to-"

"Shiro, stop complaining and Grimmjow, stop antagonizing." Ichigo sighed loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to relive the stress that was building up. After they had made their plans to go to Neima, they started to get ready. Of course, it was during the whole packing process when Grimmjow and Shiro found things to argue about and they wouldn't stop pressing each other's buttons. Ichigo wasn't sure if they were teasing each other or not, but whatever it was they were playing was starting to grate on Ichigo's nerves. It also didn't help that Grimmjow felt the need to smack his ass every chance he could, which resulted in an irritated Shiro, who deemed it his responsibility to protect Ichigo from nasty perverts that had blue hair and a satisfied Grimmjow.

Huffing at the memory of them arguing, he walked away, leaving Grimmjow and Shiro to follow him. They walked slow (no one would say it was for Ichigo's sake since he almost punched Shiro in the face when the subject was brought up), the sun slowly rising up through the sky, filtering through the tree leaves and casting a green tinted glow on the world. Ichigo took in a deep breath, loving the feel of the outdoors and the way the sun seemed to warm him up to his very core.

"Hey Ichigo, we don't have many supplies. Where are we going to by food at?" Asked Grimmjow. Ichigo looked back at him, his military looking expression in place. Shiro looked just as confused as to how they were going to get food but choose to remain quiet.

"I know a couple who can help us."

"How can I trust them?" The tone in Grimmjow's voice made Ichigo bristle. The man was absolutely insufferable when he wasn't in charge.

"Because I trust them; don't you trust me on trusting them?" When Grimmjow gave him a blank stare, a piece of Ichigo's heart cringed in pain. Of course Grimmjow wouldn't trust him; he was simply the man who took care of him and happened to be a good fuck. Shiro meowed, tilting his head at Ichigo's change of mood.

"It's nothing Shiro." Replied Ichigo at the look, walking forward with more determination, in a hurry to get to the pace he was taking them to prove Grimmjow wrong.

"What did you do to make him upset?" Shiro asked Grimmjow, climbing up onto his shoulder.

"Nothing. How do you even know he's upset about something?"

"His eyebrow; it twitches when he's upset. And it twitched just now."

"It could just be because he was squinting at something." Shiro shook his head ferociously, almost knocking himself down from his perch.

"I share the same DNA as him. Were like twins so I can sense his feelings." Grimmjow gave him an incredulous look before scoffing him off.

"I think it's your imagination."

"Whatever. Don't believe me." Jumping off, Shiro walked ahead to walk next to Ichigo, who looked down at him with a half grin. As Grimmjow thought more and more about what Shiro said, the more it made sense. If they shared the same DNA, it in a way did make them twins and twins were often known to notice what the other was feeling, even when people around them didn't have the slightest idea.

A laugh from in front of him caught Grimmjow's attention. Ichigo was apparently laughing at whatever Shiro had said. With suddenness that Grimmjow wasn't use to, he become conscious of just how young Ichigo was. He was always frowning all the time so he looked more mature and older. Doing the math in his head, Grimmjow frowned as he realized that Ichigo was a little over 17. Only now, when he was laughing did he actually look his age.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow was startled out of his train of thought by Ichigo, who looked at him in confusion.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because you kept looking at me funny." Grimmjow contemplated telling Ichigo what he thought, deciding it wasn't a big secret to keep.

"I was looking at you thinking how you actually look your age when you laugh." For some odd reason, a slight blush formed on Ichigo's cheeks and he gaped at Grimmjow.

"And cute too." Grimmjow added just to embarrass Ichigo more, he wasn't disappointed when the slight blush started taking over his whole face. Chuckling, Grimmjow walked past Ichigo, hoping he was going in the right general direction they were supposed to be going in. Before long, night fell and they settled down for the night under a group of trees that grew close together. As Shiro left the camp to scrounge for food, he left Grimmjow and Ichigo to set up the rest of the camp.

_'Why is the silence so awkward?' _Ichigo questioned to himself. Since Shiro had left, they had fallen into an uncomfortable silence, the only sounds being the bugs in the forest and the rustling of cloth. Ichigo had his back turned towards Grimmjow so he didn't see him sneak up behind him. With a loud squawk, Ichigo fell back against Grimmjow's chest, who rolled them up in one of the blankets.

"Grimmjow! Let me go!"

"No." Ichigo stilled at the possessiveness in his voice, the sound somehow soothing yet put him on edge. Grimmjow's nosed his orange hair, taking in the way Ichigo's musky, sweaty scent wafted up to his nose. His hands wrapped around his waist, dragging him closer. Something wrapped itself around his hand and Grimmjow jerked in surprise before he realized that it was just Ichigo's tail. His own tail appeared and looped around Ichigo's, making a soft purring sound vibrate from both of their chests. A wave of calm washed over Grimmjow as he held Ichigo close, ignoring the thoughts that told him that what he was doing was dangerous; that he was barring his heart open. And he was; Grimmjow wasn't use to cuddling with his lovers (the concept of having a lover pretty foreign since he only ever had one in his whole lifetime) or to be more specific, caring about anyone. Experience taught him that if he let someone into his heart, they would abandon him. Yet here he was, pushing back every instinct that told him to shut down from Ichigo. Soft hands massaged his shoulders and Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo in bewilderment, who had turned over to face him and was rubbing his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Relax." Against his will, Grimmjow's body slowly started to, Ichigo's soothing caresses on his shoulders helping. It seemed that when Ichigo was commanding him to calm down, his body automatically followed the command. His eyelids drooped and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ichigo's.

"Am I doing this right?" Grimmjow opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo, who looked uncertain.

"I've never done this to anyone before. Am I doing it right?" At that moment, Grimmjow realized Ichigo was just as hesitant about their relationship (if you could even call it that) as he was and that small fact made Grimmjow feel a mess of feelings, the prominent feeling being pretty close to happy.

"Yeah." Was Grimmjow's one word reply. They stayed like that, body's flush against each other, foreheads pressed against one another, tails intertwined, for what seemed like forever. Footsteps alerted of Shiro's return and they reluctantly pulled apart, both looking up at him. Instead of food, he had a small body in his arms; a serious expression on his face. Everyone was silent until Shiro cleared his throat.

"I found a body." Ichigo simply continued to stare at Shiro like he had just grown a second head. Getting himself loose from Grimmjow's grip, he got up to look at the body in Shiro's arms, Grimmjow watching as Shiro hovered almost protectively over the tiny body.

"Looks like he's alive; just dehydrated. Let's set him up by the bags." Shiro nodded and set the body on a spread out blanket. Ichigo inspected him, making sure there weren't any more injuries. Even after Ichigo gave the guy an okay bill of health, Shiro still stayed by his side, turning back to a cat and curling up next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Well, I've never seen him act like that before." Ichigo pondered out loud, shaking his head at the scene. Grimmjow just grunted, taking off his shirt and grabbing the covers, rolling up in them.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep if you're hogging all the covers?" Cried out Ichigo when he realized that Grimmjow was rolled up in his cover as well. Without speaking, Grimmjow opened up the covers, scooting over to give enough room for Ichigo to move into. The implications of them sleeping together (no pun intended) made Ichigo hesitate, his mind and body fighting against each other. On one hand, logic was saying to just steal his covers back but on the other hand, his body wanted nothing more than to curl up to Grimmjow's chiseled. His mind over ruled his logic when Grimmjow huffed in annoyance and made a quick gesture with his hands, motioning for him to go under the covers. Slowly, Ichigo slipped underneath them. Grimmjow's arms wrapped around him and the chill of the night gave way to his warmth. Almost hesitantly, Ichigo slipped his fingers over Grimmjow's broad chest, taking in the way his scars overlapped each other.

"How did you get this scar?" Whispered Ichigo as he ran his pointer finger over it. It was raised and unlike the others, was short. It was right beside his heart, thumping lightly with his heart beat.

"An assassination attempt."

"Oh. What about this one?" He fingered a different one, this one raised like the other one was but was thin and long, going from his collarbone to his neck.

"Another assassination attempt."

"Guess people like you a lot." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, a small smile at his joke.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that." Grimmjow replied back, a smirk on his face meaning he got the joke. Ichigo looked back down and continued to finger each scar, each one with its own hidden meaning. On impulse, Ichigo leaned forward and kiss the scar closest to Grimmjow's heart, not realizing the effect he had on the man. Ichigo pulled back and continued to explore the chest in front of him, pressing his hand flat against washboard abs.

"Why did so many people want you dead?" Grimmjow didn't reply and Ichigo shrugged it off, figuring he wouldn't get an answer.

"I quit the Soul Society Forces and joined another country called Hueco Mundo. It's a small country that's been rising up in power recently and when I joined their ranks, they realized how good I am at war and made me General within a year of being on the force. That pissed people off and they have tried to kill me since. Not to mention the fact that Soul Society isn't happy that they lost a good soldier." Ichigo hummed in response, thinking about what he had just said.

"Why did you quit?"

"I didn't like the way they were set up." At the questioning look Ichigo gave him, Grimmjow sighed and elaborated on what he meant.

"They were…wimps when it came to actual combat. Only a few people I knew could even fight properly in battle. The Special Forces were superb but the general army as a whole sucked."

"Oh. I guess I can see your point."

"You're not upset that I'm trash talking your Dad's army." At the mention of his dad, Ichigo's face fell into a scowl.

"I hate the man anyways so it doesn't bother me."

"What happened between you two?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, the serious look on his face prompting him to explain it.

"He's the reason I'm a hybrid. He couldn't handle his son the fact was gay so he gave me up to a scientist to be tested on to 'Cure my illness'. The experiments didn't turn out well and they had somehow managed to mutate my cells. Then they used my DNA to make Shiro."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Huh?"

"To experiment on you. That's a stupid reason. Last time I remember, liking guys wasn't a disease." Grimmjow's words went straight to Ichigo's heart and to his utter horror, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, are you crying?" Asked Grimmjow, his voice going high in pitch with slight panic.

"N-No." Ichigo's protest was weak with his voice cracking. Ichigo tried to hold in his sobs but Grimmjow's words struck a chord in him and he couldn't seem to stop all his pent up hurt. Tears fell down his face and Ichigo wiped them up, only to have new ones to take their place. The arms around him pulled him closer as he cried his heart out, letting go of some of his pain that he had stored in his heart for years.

"Are…are you okay."

"Yeah. It's just that no one ever said I wasn't a disease to my face before." Ichigo rubbed his face, trying to get rid of any trace of tears left on his face. Grimmjow just stared at him before leaning in and licking the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry anymore. It looks stupid on you." Ichigo simply chuckled and sniffled, hearing the caring meaning hidden in the words.

"Just go to sleep; you're too much trouble awake." Closing his eyes, Ichigo focused on Grimmjow's heartbeat, missing the pained look Grimmjow gave him before he too closed his eyes, both falling asleep to each other's heartbeats.

* * *

_Gun shots echoed in the black space. Grimmjow could barely make out what was in front of him but he knew that he needed to hurry. It was like something in his core was pushing him forward._

_"Grimmjow!" Ichigo's cry resonated in his head. Suddenly, the ground before him gave way and he was quickly tumbling into blinding whiteness. Soon, that whiteness was covered with red and a metallic twang filled the air. Ichigo's body suddenly appeared before him, his hand over his stomach trying to hold his insides in place, one of his intestines slipping between his fingers and falling to the floor._

_"Help me." Pleaded Ichigo, his other hand reaching for Grimmjow. He tried to reach back but no matter what, he could never seem to reach far enough. Abruptly, Ichigo's cries died off and Grimmjow watch helplessly as Ichigo drifted further away from him._

_"It seems like you can't help him this time." Said a voice behind Grimmjow_

_"This time?" The whiteness transformed into a street and Grimmjow was looking down at a kid-looking Ichigo. He reached his hand out towards him and the kid Ichigo look alike took it. Shots rang out of nowhere and Grimmjow looked to where the shots came from. The bulky man looked down at Grimmjow and he spoke, the voice of the bomber ringing throughout the alley._

_"You're nothing but a murder. You can't protect anyone. You can't even protect him." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, horrified as he stared back at him with eyeless eye sockets._

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_...Why..._

_...Why..._

_...Why...?_

* * *

"Wake up! Grimmjow, wake up!" Grimmjow's eye snapped open and he stared forward, not truly seeing Ichigo in front of him. With a few blinks, he came back to reality and he looked at Ichigo, who looked panic-stricken.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Grimmjow continued to stare at Ichigo.

"Why do you care?" The question startled Ichigo, for he jerked in surprise.

"You've only know me for only a couple of days. Why do you care about me? How could you possibly come to like me in such a short period of time?" Ichigo gazed at him with a sad expression, his features longing.

"It's complicated."

"I don't care. Tell me." Grimmjow refused to acknowledge the needy tone in his voice. He couldn't shake off the image from his dream; the kid look-alike Ichigo and the Ichigo with his guts spilling out. His dreams were always about war. Why was his dream change into death, particularly Ichigo's?

"You wouldn't understand." Was Ichigo's only reply. Sleep tugged at the back of his mind but Grimmjow stubbornly kept his eyes open, waiting for a response. Ichigo simply sighed before he leaned forward kissing his forehead lightly. Grimmjow closed his eyes, which was a mistake as he started to fall asleep then and there. All he could feel was Ichigo's warm mouth moving from his forehead to his lips and a nearly silent sigh.

"I wish I could tell you." Ichigo whispered before he kissed Grimmjow again, letting his lips linger. Shaking his head, Ichigo pulled back and watched as Grimmjow relaxed, the only sigh that he was back asleep. Going back under the covers, Ichigo curled up next to him, his thoughts packed with Grimmjow. He looked up at his face, letting a sad smile grace his lips.

"I can't tell you how we know each other Grimm, you just have to remember."

* * *

**I had full intentions of making this chapter have smut in it but it just didn't fit in well. So instead, you get a background of Grimmjow and a hint that they know each other from before /^_^/ You will find out who the guy Shiro picked up is in the next chapter but for now, you can just guess who it is.**

**The dream was actually based off of one I had a while ago :/**

**Well, that's all for now (I think) so please review! I love seeing what you think about the story and I do take your opinions seriously.**

**PS- Please check out my story "Built From Sin" I'm trying to promote this unusual pairing that I have come to love with a passion...Nnoitra/Renji...Strange I know, but just read it and give it a chance.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I'm back onto Fanfiction with a long overdued update :) Gomen for taking so long. I want to give a shout out to everyone that has followed, favorited, or commented on my story! You guys are a massive part of my motivation to continue writing and I hope you guys will stick with this story till the end.**

**Warnings! yaoi**

**I do not own Bleach. I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

Their little group packed up by mid morning and it wasn't long before Shiro started complaining.

"Please tell me we're close King." Whined out Shiro.

"Just a little farther."

"That's what you said 7 miles ago!" They had been walking since they left their camp site that morning, only stopping shortly for bathroom breaks. They took turns carrying the still unconscious man (Shiro insisted he carried him most of the time). The sun was, by now, high in the sky. The trees had thinned out, letting more of the brutal sunlight hit them. Grimmjow looked as comfortable as he did when they left camp and Ichigo had to remind himself that the man was trained for traveling long distances. Shiro continued to mutter oaths under his breath about how Ichigo was nothing but a liar, earning a swat in the head from him.

"Just shut up. It should be around here somewhere."

"Should be? You mean you don't know where we're going?" Asked Grimmjow, his body going ridged with anger.

"Their house moves. They stay within the lands they own though." Shiro huffed in exasperation at Ichigo's answer.

"Yeah, and I'm a fucking chick." Grimmjow laughed at the analogy, secretly mocking Ichigo in his head as well. There was no way houses could move; only tanks moved and they weren't readily available to the public and there was no possible way to build a house on top of a tank. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo mutter to himself, his head swerving back and forth, scanning the brush. It was hard to laugh at Ichigo at the stupidity of what he said when he looked so serious about a moving house.

"I see it!" Exclaimed Ichigo happily, running to his left. Shiro and Grimmjow followed, both their jaws dropping opened as they caught sight of the house.

"Told you it moved." Ichigo said smugly, enjoying the looks of shock on their faces. The house was a decent size and looked like any other house except for the fact that what should have been its base was air; the house was slightly levitating off of the ground. It was probably only a foot above the ground but the fact still remained that it was floating...in air... That fact seemed to be too much for Grimmjow to handle for he simply turned the way they came and started walking back.

"Grimm! Come back! They can explain everything!"

"Really? So they can explain why their house is FUCKING LEVITATING!" Howled Grimmjow. The world he knew was slowly crumbling away. In the course of roughly under a month, he had learned that humanoid people existed and that he was one of those few people and that houses could apparently float in air. What next?

"Ichigo?" A new voice said, the tone tinted with disbelief. Everyone turned to the new voice, Grimmjow with a gun drawn (Ichigo had given him one just before they left camp). A woman stood a few yards away from them and she was a sight to behold. She had long, dark purple hair which was tied back into a loose pony tail. Her dark skin was covered by a beige and black kimono, her hands covered with what looked like a metal glove. Her gold eyes took each one of them in, her eyes staying the longest on Ichigo.

"Hey Yoruichi." Ichigo said his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. The women slowly walked up to him until they were face to face. Grimmjow growled warningly at her, cocking his gun back. Yoruichi's arms whipped from her side and pulled Ichigo into a hug before anyone had time to react. He seemed just as stunned as the rest of his group but reciprocated it.

"Yoruichi, wha-?"

"You are not a stranger here Ichi. Past events do not change that fact." Ichigo's eyes seemed to water for a moment before he nodded and burrowed his face into her shoulder. They stood like that, holding each other like long lost friends reuniting for what seemed like forever. Shiro cleared his throat, catching their attention again.

"Hate to break up a tender moment but can we go inside?"

"You're Shiro right?" Asked Yoruichi, completely ignoring his question.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Oh, I just know." Yoruichi smirked. She turned back to Ichigo and pushed him towards the house.

"Well come on in. My husband won't be back till later but we can still talk while we wait for him." They all followed her, stepping up into the house. The door swung open and she led them in, gesturing for them to sit down. The house décor was simple, yet had a homey feel to it.

"Wait here." She commanded before walking off. Shiro looked in her direction and shrugged before setting the man he was carrying down onto a nearby chair, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Ya look like you want to eat him." Grimmjow chuckled out. Shiro flipped him off before sitting in the chair next to him, his hand still brushing his hair. Grimmjow flopped down on the only love seat in the room, dragging Ichigo down to sit next to him. Whether consciously or subconsciously, Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's muscular chest, humming in content as Grimmjow wrapped his free arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer than he was before.

"You guys look comfy." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Yoruichi, who had entered the room with glasses and a pitcher of water. She gave everybody some water and sat down across from them.

"So, what trouble did you get into this time?" She asked Ichigo after he was done with his drink, the only think showing that she wasn't serious was the playful smirk on her face.

"Why do you always think I'm in trouble whenever I come over?"

"Because we are the only people you can trust." Ichigo flushed a little before glancing away.

"We're going to Neima." Said Grimmjow, unknowingly rubbing soothing circles on Ichigo's arm, a fact that didn't go un-noticed by Yoruichi.

"We believe that the king isn't actually the king and that someone is using him simply as a figurehead but it controlling everything else behind the scenes. Neima is our starting point because we believe that there is a weapons distributer that is supplying the Visards, who in turn are working for the government. Why they working for the government, we don't know." Ichigo said, supplying the woman with more information. Yoruichi hummed in thought, nodding as she mulled over their plan. As she was thinking over their plan, the front door opened and a man walked in, carrying a dead deer carcass behind him. He wore a green and white coat with a matching hat and clogs for shoes. His silvery eyes turned towards them and his face lit up with a grin.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you. And who's the fellow next to you?" Ichigo waved at him, a grin on his face as well after seeing the strangely dressed man.

"This is Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" Both Yoruichi and the clogs man asked disbelief in their voice and shock on their face.

"Ya know me?" Grimmjow asked, irritated at all the little secret looks and gestures. Everyone but he and Shiro seemed to know something that they didn't. He wasn't even sure about Shiro. The guy looked like he knew something but not everything.

"Nope. Just heard of the name before." Clogs man said, pulling a fan out of nowhere and covering his face, the gesture meaning something to Ichigo for he snarled at the man.

"Ichi, may I speak with you?" Said Yoruichi. He nodded and got up, Grimmjow getting up as well. "Alone." She hinted. The tone instantly made Grimmjow bristle and he watched in anger as Ichigo followed the room into the next room.

"Well, since Ichigo didn't make introductions, why don't we state our names? I'm Urahara Kisuke. You've meet my wife Yoruichi. And you are?" Shiro looked up from petting the man hair long enough to look at Urahara.

"Mr. Cotton-candy-colored-hair is Grimmjow, Ichigo's boyfriend, like he said earlier." Shiro ignored the glare Grimmjow gave him at his title. "And I'm Shiro, his brother."

"Ah! So you're the white cat correct?"

"How do you know about that?" Shiro growled.

"I took care of you when Ichigo managed to run away. You still couldn't change into you're human form but if I remember correctly, could talk to Ichigo through his mind." To say Shiro was shocked was an understatement. Ichigo had never mentioned anything of the like. He just always thought that Ichigo somehow managed to find a safe place for them once he had gotten away from the scientists.

"But that's all in the past. Right now, we need to take care of your friend there," He pointed his small fan at the small man sitting next to Shiro. "He doesn't look too good." As if Urahara talking about him reached the man's ears, he groaned. Shiro was instantly by his side, talking to him in a soft voice.

"Ichigo! The guy's awake!" Shiro shrieked out. Footsteps quickly followed and Ichigo entered the room, followed by Yoruichi. Once she saw what was happening, she left the room, only to return with medical supplies.

"Recline the seat back." Commanded Yoruichi. Instantly, Shiro reclined it back, hovering over the groaning man. Taking out an IV and IV bag, she filled the bag up with some left over water from the water pitcher on the coffee table, handing the bag over to Shiro.

"Hold this." Doing as he was told, Shiro held the bag, nearly growling whenever the man whimpered as Yoruichi stuck him with the needle.

"Hush now, you're safe. Can you tell us your name?" The man slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to speak.

"H-H-Ha-Han-Hanta-ro"

"Hanataro?" Asked Shiro, leaning in closer to the man to make sure he heard right. He man nodded before his eyes slipped shut again.

"Hanataro!" Shiro looked panicked and tried gently shaking the man awake. He opened his eyes and looked at Shiro; something in his brain seemed to click for he smiled weakly at Shiro.

"Y-y-you saved m-me." Shiro actually looked embarrassed, avoiding Hanataro's gentle gaze.

"It was nothing special."

"I al-almost fe-fell t-tho-though."

"Hanataro, that's enough talking. Save up your energy." Commanded Yoruichi, placing her finger gently over his lips to shush him. He nodded weakly before closing his eyes, his breath evening out as he fell back asleep. She signaled Shiro to continue holding his IV bag before getting back up.

"Well, I get the feeling I need to leave you guys to talk about stuff." She gestured to Shiro, Ichigo, and Grimmjow. "We'll leave you guys be and call you when dinner's ready." Before anyone could get in their two-sense on the matter, she was already dragging Urahara out, saying something about how she wanted to make deer chili with the deer he caught. Once they had left the room, everyone turned to Shiro, who was watching over Hanataro.

"So." Started Ichigo, Grimmjow beating him to the punch. "Ya mind telling us how you saved him when you SAID you only found a body." Shiro looked away guilty, his eyes betraying ebaressment.

"I was looking for food and I heard someone humming. I investigated and found him. I watched for a bit and he slipped on some rocks and he almost fell off the cliff. I caught him just in time and brought him back to camp." A silence fell on the room as Shiro finished speaking. Without warning, Ichigo snickered, his faced twisted up in a knowing smile.

"So you were spying on him while he was bathing. I didn't know you liked delicate looking guys." Shiro's face flushed red and he threw a glass of water at Ichigo, who didn't even attempt to dodge it.

"You make me sound like a pervert!" He whined out. Ichigo continued to snicker at him, his body shaking with the effort of holding in his laughs. Grimmjow too, was grinning, but not because of Shiro. He was grinning at Ichigo because the water from the glass Shiro threw at him was seeping into his thin t-shirt, making the lithe planes of his back visible. Ichigo shook his head, deciding to give Shiro a break; besides, it wasn't often he found someone worth his time. Hell, Ichigo was surprised he found Grimmjow worth his time.

_'Speaking of Grimmjow…'_ Ichigo turned around and caught his gaze, his whole body seizing up at he stared into his pools that Grimmjow called eyes. Motioning for him to sit in the seat next to him, Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo slowly made his way to his side.

"I'm not going to bite." Ichigo simply huffed before sitting next to him, his wet shirt plastering itself to the couch and Grimmjow. They sat side by side for a few uncomfortable moments before Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him closer to where half his body was leaning on his. Grimmjow purred in content, his ears showing on their own accord. Ichigo too seemed to be purring as well, his hand resting on Grimmjow's vibrating chest cavity.

"We should sleep; it will be a couple of hours before dinner is done."

"Who says I'm tired?"

"The dark circles under your eyes." Grimmjow peered down at Ichigo, who was looking up at him smugly because he knew won the debate. Huffing in defeat, Grimmjow closed his eyes, wrapped up in the smell, feel, and essence that was Ichigo.

* * *

_It was quite._

_It was warm._

_The world around him was comfortable._

_"Grimmjow." He opened his eyes and stared up at pools of honey. A gentle smile made its way to his face and his arms reached out towards Ichigo. He pulled him close to his body, shoving his face into Ichigo's soft hair._

_"You're hurt." Ichigo said, his hand coming over to where Grimmjow's heart should have been. Instead, there was a gap. Ichigo's delicate fingers ghosted over the hole, his face twisted up in sadness._

_"Then heal me." He smiled at that and his lips brushed over Grimmjow's._

_"With pleasure." Sweet, pleasure filled moans filled the air and all Grimmjow could feel was happiness and blissful heat. As Grimmjow moved in and out of the withering body beneath him, the hole where his heart should have been was closing. As it sealed over itself, Grimmjow could only gasp as a wave of intense emotions washed over him._

_"Ichigo!"_

* * *

Hands shook him awake. Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked up at brownish black hair. His eyes trailed lower to the person's face, relaxing when he recognized it as Hanataro.

"G-Get up. D-D-Dinner is re-ready."

"Do you always stutter?" Grimmjow asked as he got up, stretching his muscles, instantly realizing that Ichigo wasn't next to him. He pushed aside the remains of the dream into the back of his mind and focused on Hanataro's words.

"Y-Yes; ba-bad habit. Everyone is i-in the di-dining room." He nodded his head and followed Hanataro (who looked even smaller when he was moving; he was no taller than 5'4"). They both entered the dining room at the same time a bread roll went flying by their faces. They both stopped and took in the unusual scene: Ichigo was in a head lock with Urahara ginning in triumph on top of him. Yoruichi was flicking pieces of bread at Shiro who was catching them in his mouth. Grimmjow grinned at the scene and snuck up behind Shiro, who had his back towards him. Blowing air into his ear, he grinned as Shiro let out a not-so-manly yelp in surprise.

"Hey Grimm." Greeted Ichigo, who struggled to put Urahara in the same head lock that he just escaped from.

"Now that everyone is awake, shall we eat?" Interjected Yoruichi before Grimmjow to reply to Ichigo's greeting. At the mention of food, Ichigo and Urahara let go of each other in favor of sitting in their seats, each one looking at Yoruichi with an expecting look. She simply chuckled and left for the kitchen, pointing for Grimmjow to take the spare seat next to her. When he sat down, Yoruichi stepped out of the kitchen with a massive pot of steaming deer soup. Placing it on the table, she handed everyone a bowl and with a wave of her hand, gestured for everyone to eat. The dining room was filled with chatter and laughter.

Grimmjow looked around, realizing what felt different about the situation; he was happy. Sure, they were on a mission to assassinate the king of Soul Society but at that moment, he was happy. He looked up at Ichigo and watched as Ichigo seemed to enjoy himself, completely different from the man he met that rescued him. Ichigo seemed to feel Grimmjow's stare and turned to look at him. They stared at each other until Ichigo's face lit up in a smile and Grimmjow couldn't escape the blow of it, his insides going to mush at the smile.

_'You're a soldier, so stop acting happy.'_ Commanded Grimmjow to himself. Yet he seemed to ignore his own command as he smiled back at Ichigo, his smile lacking it usual smugness. Dinner finished without much incident, unless you called Hanataro almost passing out in surprise from Shiro licking up some soup off his chin an incident and soon, night fell. Yoruichi showed them to the two spare bedrooms, giving their group a knowing look as it was unanimously decided that Grimmjow was sleeping with Ichigo and Shiro with Hanataro.

The door closed behind Yoruichi as she left Ichigo and Grimmjow to themselves. Ichigo flopped on the bed, moaning in content at the softness of it. The moan went straight to Grimmjow's member and his dream came back from the recesses of his mind with full force. Getting up on the bad, he dragged Ichigo to him, ignored his groan of protest and shoved his mouth onto Ichigo's open one.

His tongue forced itself in, drawing out a surprised moan. The tongues danced before Ichigo pulled back, taking in deep breaths.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Confusion was clear in his facial expression as he stared at Grimmjow.

"Can't I kiss you?" Grimmjow growled out playfully, his hands resting on Ichigo's hips.

"That's not it." Ichigo's cheeks colored before he looked away, placing his hands on Grimmjow's chest to balance himself. "You just took me by surprise is all."

"I see." Grimmjow nodded in understanding before he kissed Ichigo's lips once more, making his way down his neck. He ended up back at his bite mark from yesterday, which was a dark purple now. Swiping his tongue over it, he grinned as Ichigo groaned from it. He held Ichigo's body close to him as he slipped his shirt over his head. His torso was laid out before him and Grimmjow was all too willing to mark it even more than he did. Nipping his way straight to a nipple, he gently tugged on it.

Suddenly, he was pushed on his back.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, who had a devilish smile on his face that almost put his to shame.

"It's not fair. I'm the only one feeling good."

"You aren't." To make sure his point was clear, Grimmjow bucked his hips upward, letting his cloth erection rub against Ichigo's butt. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed before they fell back onto Grimmjow.

"Just let me, okay?" Not use to letting his partner control the mood, Grimmjow slowly leaned back, his eyes trained on Ichigo the whole time. Ichigo smiled at him before Ichigo started to remove his clothes. Once he got down to Grimmjow's pants, Ichigo looked up at him, asking without words if he go on. By then, Grimmjow was straining in his briefs, Ichigo's slow unintentional seduction turning him on more than he thought.

"Hurry up." That was all the motivation that he needed to slip them off. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's erection before his breath ghosted over it.

_'Fuck! It's been forever since I've been sucked off.'_ Thought Grimmjow before his mind went blank as Ichigo sucked on his head.

"Fuck!" Taking Grimmjow's reaction as encouragement to continue, Ichigo slowly took more in until it hit the back of his throat. Hands came up to hold his head in place and hips started to move back and forth, Grimmjow's member going in and out faster and faster. Ichigo tried to take him all in, groaning as his jaw started to ache from being stretched so far. The groan made Grimmjow's hips buck harder and with a muffled shout as Ichigo's only warning, Grimmjow came. Ichigo swallowed as much as he could, some slipping out from the corners of his mouth. He jerked his head back and took in gasping breaths; his eyes watering as swallowing made him aware of how raw feeling his throat felt. His head was jerked forward into a soul searing kiss, Grimmjow's tongue wiping away any remains of himself.

"Shit that felt good." With a sudden flip Ichigo wasn't sure how Grimmjow managed to do, his ass was up in the air, his chest and face pressed into the mattress.

"Grimm?"

"Sorry Ichigo. I can't wait." Ichigo managed to look behind him, his eyes widening as he watched Grimmjow slick himself up, his erection already back with full force. A blunt force pushed against his hole and Ichigo barely had time to cover his mouth to silence himself as Grimmjow shoved himself in. Luckily, he was still loose from before, but it didn't curb the slight pain of being stretched so suddenly. He heard Grimmjow groan of pleasure, his hand coming to Ichigo's dick to pump it.

"UHH! Move, please!" Grimmjow needed no more encouragement as he pulled back before snapping his hips forward brutally. Ichigo's near screams of pleasure where barely covered by the cover he was biting down on. Roughly, the cover was jerked from his mouth, leaving his mouth open as mews and cries of pleasure left his lips.

"Let everyone hear me claim you." Growled out Grimmjow. "Let everyone know your mine."

_'Where did this possessiveness come from?'_ Ichigo questioned to himself. A hard thrust to his prostate broke his train of thought and broke him down, his scream of bliss escaping before he could stop it. After that, like a flood gate being broken, Ichigo couldn't hold back his noises. Grimmjow leaned over and nipped at his ear, his tail taking place of his hand to pump Ichigo to completion.

"Gonna cum Grimm!" Panted Ichigo, his orgasm coming like a freight train.

"Same!" Was Grimmjow's only reply. A few more forceful plunges later and Grimmjow came, his seed filling Ichigo up. The feeling of Grimmjow's cum in him was all Ichigo need to release, his own cum coating Grimmjow's tail.

Ichigo fell forward in exhaustion, not seeing Grimmjow lick his tail clean. He felt Grimmjow nuzzled the side of his neck softly, far more gentle than he being just a mere few seconds ago.

"Mine." He whispered, letting his whole body cover Ichigo's. Ichigo knew he should have felt some anger at Grimmjow for not preparing him but he couldn't feel anything but pleasant soreness. His eyes fluttered close, sleep tugging at his body.

* * *

The next morning came and Ichigo was the first to wake up. Groaning at how sore he was, he tried to get up, but a weight prevented him from doing so.

"Grimmjow…get off of me." Said man simply grumbled and pulled Ichigo closer to him. Huffing in annoyance, he tried to shove him off, stilling as a possessive growl left Grimmjow's lips.

"So he's even possessive in his sleep." Ichigo looked up and towards the bedside table, groaning in frustration as Urahara stared down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Just help me up."

"No. I would rather like to take this opportunity to talk to you." The way he said it made Ichigo still his attempts at getting out from under Grimmjow and focus solely on him.

"You realize he isn't the man you knew oh-so-long ago; I know you know this. Yet here you are, having transformed him into a hybrid like you and Shiro and letting him into your bed and also your heart. Are you aware that right now, that man holds the ability to break you?"

"Look, I underst-"

"No, I don't think you understand." Growled out Urahara, cutting Ichigo off mid-sentence. "He saved you when you were little but that doesn't make him a hero."

"It does in my book! I know he isn't the man that saved me in that alley way but that day, he taught me the greatest thing I could ever learn: he taught me how to fend for myself and the people I love. No one else taught me that. I can't choose who I fall in love with, Kisuke, but damnit I'm not giving up on him just because life was hard on him!" No one moved after Ichigo's rant, both of them staring into each other's eyes as if they were caught in some invisible battle. Finally Urahara sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I see that you've made up your mind. I won't stop you but don't say I didn't warn you." A small smile graced Ichigo's face before he remembered the situation at hand.

"I'm glad we got to talk about this and all…but help me up?" Urahara chuckled before helping Ichigo get out from Grimmjow.

"I would get a new pair of clothes if I were you." He looked knowingly at Ichigo, who blushed at the remark.

"Shut up." As he grabbed a few clothes and followed Urahara to the door, he looked back at Grimmjow, the only man he ever loved. He shook his head at his sappy thoughts and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As the door clicked shut, Grimmjow's eyes snapped open.

_'What the fuck?'_ Ichigo's and Urahara's conversation swirled in his head, not making any sense what-so-ever. He tried looking deep into his memories, trying to remember saving a kid in an alley way. Yet as he thought more and more, nothing came up.

Slamming his fist down on the bed in frustration, he stared up at the ceiling, his cyan blue eyes gazing off into a faraway place.

"Why don't I remember you…Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

**Did you guys expect Hanataro? If you didn't, comment on who you thought the mystery person was going to be :) I'm interested to see what you guys thought. Of course, I had to put a teaser in about the truth behind Ichigo's "sudden" attraction to Grimmjow (it wasn't actually sudden). Make your deductions, if you must. But you may be wrong.**

**Promoting my Bleach story called "Built From Sin". Just go read it, I really want some feedback on it.**

**Thank you for reading and as always, please review!**


End file.
